User talk:David French
Pics from annual Hi David -- You've been uploading some pictures recently that I'm guessing came from an annual. They're nice pics, but they're very similar to the screenshots that we already have on the pages. I really appreciate that you're adding pics to the wiki, but I don't think we need that set. Let me know if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 07:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC) : Actually, they come from an advert for Season Three of TMS that appeared in Daily Variety back in January 1978. I would disagree that they are "similar" to the screenshots; some are very rare stills that I've never seen published anywhere else. In addition, it seems to me that the Wiki tends to double-up on screenshots - check pages like the one for Florence Henderson and the one for her episode of TMS. I feel that if members have access to proper stills then they should be posted on the Wiki for other fans to see. For example, I've been collecting stills off eBay recently and have got access to a B/W still of Pearl Bailey and Floyd from the number "In the Good Old Summertime". It seems to me that if we say "Thanks, but no thanks" to contributors they might not come back.David French 02:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Further to what I wrote before, it strikes me that where possible the Wiki should be using photographs over screenshots, especially when you consider that the latter are being used in the episode guide pages to illustrate what happens in each episode.David French 04:19, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Recent Goof Welcome, Mr. David French, you've just recently added a goof to the article, Muppet Show Goofs. I've gone back back to the episode, but saw a black object behind one of the chickens on the left. Are you sure that's an arm, because all I saw was some black object? Keep in touch with me! Thanks! talk 11:26, 29 June 2009 (UTC) : Hi, I've checked and re-checked this more than once and can confirm that it's a puppeteer's left arm.David French 22:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : Okay, I just wanted to make sure. The black object I noted above does look like an arm because I saw bending behind the chicken. So anyway, thanks and happy editing! talk 2:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Airdates Hi David -- I see that you're adding airdates back to the Muppet Show episode pages. I moved my reply to your talk page message from a few days ago, so you might not have seen it -- it's here, on the Muppet Show Episodes talk page. We've taken the line for "Air dates" out of the template, so the dates that you're adding aren't showing up on the page. Check out that talk page, and let me know what you think. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 06:22, 2 January 2009 (UTC) The Muppet Show in the UK I saw that you added a section to The Muppet Show about the shows United Kingdom airing history. Wow! I am very impressed by that. I learned a lot of stuff that I didn't know before. Good job! --Minor muppetz 14:07, 26 May 2007 (UTC) :Hi... thanks for those UK air dates. What's your source for those as the first time they aired in the UK? —Scott (talk) 19:11, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hi Scott. The person you should really thank is Alex Taylor who has created a list of all the airdates that he can find for the various UK regions by scouring through contemporary sources. His list can be found here - http://epguides.com/muppetshow/grid.txt[[User:David French|David French]] 02:14, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, David -- welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. If you're looking for something to work on, click on the Pages that need attention link on the navigation bar. That category is for pages that could use some more work, and we'd love to have you help with those! There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny (talk) 12:26, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Muppet Show "Goof" Hi David! This is ILoveGonzo. I added that "goof" on the Loretta Lynn episode of the Muppet Show with Zoot playing the last note in the theater instead of the railroad station. It just didn't make any sense to show him doing it in the theater when the entire episode took place at the railroad station. Sorry bout that! -ILoveGonzo : That's okay. Hopefully you've seen the screencap that's been posted on the Loretta Lynn episode page. Because of all the different copyright owners over the years, the original ending shots have been replaced which is probably why you were confused about the ending. David French 03:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC)